Large buildings, such as office campuses, can be disorienting and confusing to navigate. This problem is particularly acute when many buildings and floors look the same, which can be troublesome for clients/employees unfamiliar with the building(s). Current methods of locating or tracking people are manual and cumbersome. Currently, people must train each other to navigate new spaces, which has proven inefficient for many institutions with new employee or employees working from different office locations. Many new employees, unfamiliar with the buildings and other employees, may not be able to find other like-minded employees. In some cases, even if the new employees find another like-minded employee, they may not be able to find them.